Star Trek: Infinite Space Ships
Star Trek: Infinite Space starships (The game is not out, so this is just a rought layout using cofirmed data) These ships are in no particular order at this point, but will be divided at a later point, such as Heavy Cruiser, Escort, etc. United Federation of Planets: Federation ships are designed more for peaceful exploration and science, not combat, but the reality of Deep Space exploration allowed them to add powerful weapons and shields, making a few of them very formidable warhships. The Federation has many vessels at their disposal, for a wide veriety of tasks. Akira Class: Defiant Class: The Defiant Class is a heavy escort class ship, designed for supporting large vessels, but with some of the greatest firewpower in starfleet, especially for a ship of it's size. During the Dominion War, the Romulan government allowed the Federation to equip cloaking device, but only for use on Defiant class vessels, and with limited allowances. The Defiant is an all around good ship class, with the manueverability of a fighter, and with the firepower of an Excelsior. It was the main ship for Captain Benjamin Sisko of DS9. Category:Games Category:Star Trek games Category:Star Trek: Infinite Space Steamrunner Class: The Steamrunner class is a fairly rare class of ship, and most unusual in appearance. Like the Defiant, the Steamrunner is mainly for use as an escort, but can stand alone in a fight for a long time. One of the many noticable things about the ship is the lack of a secondary hull. This has become increasingly rare to have a secondary hull in recent years. It greatly decreases a ship's profile, making it harder to hit. Galaxy Class: The Galaxy class is a vessel mainly designed for science and long range deep-space exploration, but carries tremendous firepower when needed, enough to wipe out all life and flatten the surface of a planet. Norway Class: The Norway is yet another escort ship. Relatively small, but can still pack a punch, like any other ship with phasers. It is one of the "stranger" designs in starfleet. Intrepid Class: There are only a few Intrepid Class starships, but they are extremely powerful. Unlike many other ships in starfleet, the Intrepid class was designed to last in combat. It has great speed, and bio-neural gel packs (to double reaction time). It has a very unique way of going to warp, by raising its nacelles, and pivoting them upwards, so that it looks like many other Federation starships. The raised nacelles ensure less damage to subspace during warp speed, just like modern day aerodynamical sports cars compared to '70s block-like cars. Federation Nebula Class: The Nebula class is like a little sister to the Galaxy Class. The Nebula class is unique, because it has many attachable pods on the top of the ship. Some are for extra torpedo launchers (as shown in the picture), others are for greatly increased sensors, etc. The Nebula class has a more compact form than the galaxy does, and has no visible impulse engines. The hull looks identical to a Galaxy Class, at first glance, but there are many obvious differences when seen up close. The Nebula is often thought of as the "new" Miranda Class. 'Federation Subspecies:' The Federation has many allies, and those that did not contribute to other's designs as much, made their own classes of ships to be used. Vulcan Transport: The Vulcans have been a space-faring civilization for centuries. They have few weapons, but they always are armed, just in case. The ship is crafted with typical vulcan metals and design. Vulcan T'Pau Transport: The T'Pau transport is rather boxy for a Vulcan ship design. It is fairly large, but very lightly armed. Klingon Empire: The Klingons are known for having countless ships, not always pefectly united under the same flag. Klingon vessels are often weaker in general, but in large numbers or packs, they are a very effective fighting force. They do have several dreadnoughts too. K'Tinga: The K'tinga has been serving the Klingon Empire for nearly a century. The K'Tinga is based off of the D7 Cruiser, which in turn was based off of several earlier ships. So technically, this general design has been in service for centuries. By now though, the K'Tinga is relatively weak. It has very little Phaser and Disruptor weapons, but makes up for it with a very powerful Photon Torpedo launcher. The long neck on the ship makes for a very easy and vulnerable target for enemy ships though. Raptor: The Raptor is like the K'Tinga, but slightly smaller. Rewbe'Yoh: The Rewbe'Yoh is heavily based off of the K'Tinga design. It is smaller, similar in size to the Raptor, yet still larger than the Bird-of-Prey. It incorporates the same heavy torpedo launcher design. Bird of Prey: K'toch Romulan Star Empire: The Romulans don't have as many ships as many other Alpha Quadrant powers, but what they lack for in speed and numbers, they make up for tremendously in size, firepower, sheild strength, armor, and strategy. D'deridex Warbird: Cardassian Union: The Cardassians are part of the Dominion Alliance. They form a large part of the Dominion armada, mainly with their numerous and feared Galors. Galor: Hideki: Keldon: Ferengi Commerce Authority: The Ferengi are some of the greediest creatures in the galaxy, surpassed only by some humans. They are willing to protect their wealth, and search for more, when it is profitable. D'Kora: The Dominion: The Dominion is known for using small, fast, highly manuevarable ships in formation with other vessels, to completely swarm the enemey. The are a very formidable opponent. Jem'Hadar Fighter: Other alien craft There are countless worlds, with countless species. Not all want to be part of an interstellar government. Others have been surviving the same way for generations, and they have been thriving. Most are neutral in conflicts, or play minor supporting roles. Trill Transport: Bajoran Interceptor: Nausican Raider: Flaxian Starship: Category:Games Category:Star Trek games Category:Star Trek: Infinite Space